<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>This Feels Like a Weird Dream by turtlebros</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24716350">This Feels Like a Weird Dream</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/turtlebros/pseuds/turtlebros'>turtlebros</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>DCU, Green Lantern - All Media Types, The Flash - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Deus Ex Machina, Friendship, Ghost!Kyle Rayner, M/M, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Bahasa Indonesia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 00:48:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,307</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24716350</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/turtlebros/pseuds/turtlebros</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Wally found out that his new place is a haunted place yet he tried to be friend with the ghost. Then, unexpected thing happens.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dick Grayson &amp; Wally West, Kyle Rayner/Wally West</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>This Feels Like a Weird Dream</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>As always I only have the storyline.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Suara derap langkah tertangkap oleh indera pendengarannya, dan ia langsung melesat menuju ke depan pintu untuk mengetahui siapakah gerangan yang berani memasuki kediamannya. Kamar apartemen ini merupakan satu - satunya kenangan yang ia miliki dari masa hidupnya, oleh sebab itu ia tak akan membiarkan seorangpun menganggunya. Ya, karakter utama dalam kisah ini adalah merupakan Kyle Rayner alias sosok pelukis yang tewas di kala masa mudanya puluhan tahun akibat stress yang diterimanya dari terlalu menumpuknya deadline dan kini sosoknya bergentayangan di kamar apartemen bekas tempat tinggalnya semasa hidup.</p><p> </p><p>Sosok berambut merah dan bermata hijau tertangkap oleh mata sang hantu, sebuah senyum juga tak luput dari wajah sosok yang baru memasuki kediamannya itu. </p><p> </p><p>"Ah! Kau sudah mendengar rumor tentang tempat ini?"</p><p> </p><p>Rupanya ada sosok lain yang hadir bersama sang rambut merah, pertanyaan yang diajukan oleh sosok berambut hitam itu membuat Kyle tersenyum kecil. Tentu saja, sang rambut merah tidak -setidaknya belum- mengetahui eksistensinya sebagai hantu penunggu kamar ini oleh sebab itu dia mau saja tinggal di sini. Well, Kyle menyimpulkan bahwa sang rambut merah akan tinggal di sini karena dia melihat sosok tersebut membawa berbagai macam perabotan yang biasanya diperlukan bagi orang yang akan pindah.</p><p> </p><p>Sang rambut merah menggeleng ketika pertanyaan diajukan oleh si rambut hitam. Lalu, ekspresi risau nampak melingkupi wajah si rambut hitam. Oh, oh, oh, nampaknya ekspresi tersebut timbul karena sang rambut hitam harus menjadi seseorang yang menjelaskan mengenai rumor tidak enak yang berkaitan dengan apartemen ini.</p><p> </p><p>"Dick, jangan katakan rumornya buruk?"</p><p> </p><p>Sebuah ucapan akhirnya terucap dari sang rambut merah dan kini Kyle telah mempunyai informasi mengenai nama si rambut hitam. Setelahnya sang hantu kembali melanjutkan pengamatannya akan kedua manusia yang tengah berinteraksi tersebut.</p><p> </p><p>"Uh... Katanya ada hantu yang menghantui kamar ini, sehingga kamar ini kosong selama  bertahun - tahun. <em>Well</em>, tapi itu hanya sebuah rumor kan? Lagipula, kau tidak takut hantu kan, Wally?"</p><p> </p><p>Sebuah tawa terlepas dari sang rambut merah -yang ternyata bernama Wally- dan ia kemudian meletakkan sebagian barang yang dibawanya ke atas meja. Wally kemudian menggelengkan kepalanya sembari menjawab pertanyaan yang diajukan Dick sebelumnya.</p><p> </p><p>"Kau mengkhawatirkanku hanya karena rumor recehan begitu? <em>C'mon</em>, kau seperti tidak mengenalku saja."</p><p> </p><p>Sebuah tepukan di bahu diberikan oleh Wally dan kemudian ia kembali angkat bicara.</p><p> </p><p>"Kalaupun memang benar ada hantu, aku akan menjadikannya temanku selama di sini. <em>I mean</em>, dia bisa membuatku tidak merasa kesepian kan?"</p><p> </p><p>Perkataan Wally berhasil membuat Kyle membelakkan matanya, rumor itu sama sekali tak membuat sang rambut merah goyah untuk pindah ke sini, eh dan pernyataan terakhir dari sosok bernama Wally itu benar - benar mengejutkan. Menjadikannya teman?? Dia sama sekali tidak pernah mendengar ada manusia yang ingin menjadikannya teman, dan ucapan tersebut berhasil membuat sesuatu perasaan hangat menjalar di hatinya -W-wait, memangnya dia masih punya hati dan penasaran?? Seingat Kyle dia tak pernah merasakan apapun di dalam hatinya sejak awal dia menjadi hantu-. Sebuah gelengan diajukan mungkin perasaan itu hanya sebatas rasa ketertarikannya akan sampai mana manusia ini bisa bertahan hidup bersamanya, kan?</p><p> </p><p>"Well, <em>good luck</em> dengan hantu itu dan selamat menikmati tempat tinggal barumu!"</p><p> </p><p>Sebuah lambaian tangan diberikan Dick kepada Wally dan setelahnya sosok itu meninggalkan Wally sendirian. Kyle kini berencana untuk mengejutkan Wally, tentu saja bukan dengan menampakkan wujudnya secara langsung -itu terlalu jauh untuk ucapan 'selamat datang'- karena ia penasaran pada reaksi macam apa yang akan diberikan oleh si rambut merah. Kyle memerhatikan sekitarnya guna mencari ucapan 'selamat datang' macam apa yang bisa diberikannya, setelahnya matanya tertuju pada sebuah cermin. </p><p> </p><p>Memori masa lalu terukir di kepalanya, cermin tersebut selalu terpasang di kamar ini sejak awal dia tinggal di sini dan tak pernah ada satupun yang berani menyentuhnya. Ada rumor lain yang beredar mengenai cermin tersebut. Ya, rumor yang beredar dari orang - orang yang sempat tinggal di sini dan sempat dihantui olehnya, mereka berkata bahwa dirinya tinggal di dalam cermin tersebut. Mungkin membuat rumor itu menjadi nyata akan menarik, eh? Kyle tersenyum dan setelahnya langsung melayang ke arah cermin tersebut dan masuk di dalamnya.</p><p> </p><p>Sementara itu, Wally tengah mengambil barang dari boks yang terletak di atas meja dan matanya tanpa sengaja melihat cermin yang terpasang di atas meja tersebut. </p><p> </p><p>"Hai."</p><p> </p><p>Matanya membelak tak percaya ketika yang ada di cermin tersebut bukanlah refleksinya sendiri. Sosok dengan rambut hitam dan mata emerald merupakan sosok yang muncul di dalam cermin tersebut, dan Wally yakin dengan seyakin-yakinnya bahwa suara yang didengarnya berasal dari sosok di dalam kaca tersebut. Uh, inikah hantu yang baru saja diceritakan oleh Dick? <em>Well</em>, hantu itu tidaklah terlihat menyeramkan dan terlihat sepantaran dengannya. So, menjadikan hantu ini sebagai teman bukan pilihan buruk kan?</p><p> </p><p>"Uh, perkenalkan namaku Wallace Rudolph West dan kau bisa memanggilku Wally. Jadi, rumor yang kudengar tentang hantu itu benar?"</p><p> </p><p>Tidak ada ekspresi keterkejutan yang nampak di wajah sang rambut merah, Kyle menatap dengan tidak percaya dari dalam kaca tersebut. Bagaimana mungkin sosok ini biasa saja dengan kemunculannya dan malah memperkenalkan dirinya serta mengajukan pertanyaan<em> to the point</em> macam itu? Selama bertahun - tahun bergentayangan di kamar ini belum ada satupun yang tak terkejut dengan ucapan 'selamat datang' yang diberikan Kyle, padahal ucapan 'selamat datang' yang diberikannya kepada Wally tergolong paling ekstrim karena dia langsung menunjukkan eksistensinya -walau hanya sebatas melalui cermin-. Lagi - lagi, sebuah perasaan yang tadi sempat muncul sekilas kembali ia rasakan. Kyle menghela nafasnya, mungkin kali ini ia tak akan mengusir penghuni baru kediamannya ini?</p><p> </p><p>"<em>Well</em>, benar. Aku hantu yang selalu mendiami tempat ini karena ini satu - satunya kenanganan yang masih kumiliki tentang kehidupan sebelum kematianku."</p><p> </p><p>Sebuah anggukan diberikan oleh sang rambut merah, lalu ia memutuskan untuk mengetuk cermin tersebut dan hal itu membuat Kyle mengerutkan keningnya. Bagaimanapun, ia bertanya - tanya apa gerangan maksud dari gestur yang dilakukan Wally tersebut.</p><p> </p><p>"Tak ada portal rahasia di cermin ini?"</p><p> </p><p>Pertanyaan yang diajukan lagi - lagi membuat Kyle terkejut. Portal? Untuk apa sang rambut merah mencari portal di dalam cermin itu? <em>W-wait</em>, mungkinkah?</p><p> </p><p>"Seandainya ada aku akan masuk ke cermin itu dan mencoba menghampirimu."</p><p> </p><p>Dugaannya benar, sosok ini benar - benar ingin menjadikannya teman, huh? Baiklah, dia akan menunjukkan eksistensinya secara langsung kepada sosok bernama Wally ini karena dia yakin bahwa ada kemungkinan Wally tidak akan melanjutkan inisiasinya untuk berteman setelah melihat wujudnya secara langsung. Kyle melesat keluar dari cermin dan Wally nampak heran dengan cermin yang kini menampakkan dirinya sendiri.</p><p> </p><p>"Haloo? Hantu penunggu kamar? Kemana kau?"</p><p> </p><p>Ia mengedarkan pandangannya guna mencari sosok yang tadi ada di dalam cermin tersebut. Sayangnya, matanya sama sekali tidak menangkap penampakan apapun di sana. </p><p><br/>
"<em>Boo</em>!"</p><p> </p><p>Tiba - tiba sebuah suara muncul dari atasnya sehingga Wally memutuskan untuk mengadah, ditemuinyalah sosok yang sama persis dengan sosok di cermin tadi. Perbedaannya yang kentara antara dirinya dan sosok tersebut adalah sosok tersebut nampak lebih pucat dan sosok tersebut dapat melayang. Wally tersenyum dan menghela nafas.</p><p> </p><p>"Well, mulai sekarang kita <em>roommate</em>, ok?"</p><p> </p><p>Lagi - lagi sang rambut merah membuat Kyle terkejut untuk kesekian kalinya dalam sehari. Dia benar - benar tidak mempermasalahkan eksistensinya? Manusia ini benar - benar memberikan sejuta kejutan untuk seorang Kyle Rayner.</p><p> </p><p>"Kyle, Kyle Rayner. Tewas karena stress dikejar <em>deadline</em>."</p><p> </p><p>Sebuah tawa terlepas dari sang rambut merah dan Kyle menatap sang rambut merah dengan perasaan tidak suka. Oh, <em>so</em> kematiannya tetap merupakan lelucon bagi orang ini? <em>Fine</em>, dia tak akan mau menyebut orang ini sebagai <em>roommate</em>-nya! Wally harus melihat apa yang bisa dilakukannya!</p><p> </p><p>Semua barang yang berada di dalam boks milik Wally bergerak ke atas dan Wally menatap Kyle yang ada di atasnya dengan tidak percaya. Raut murka nampak di wajah sang hantu dan Wally seketika itu menggeleng. Oh, oh, sepertinya dia telah melakukan kesalahan.</p><p> </p><p>Semua barang itu kini mengarah ke arah dirinya dan sang rambut merah menghela nafasnya. Baiklah, dia akan menerima ini apabila dia telah membuat Kyle murka. Namun, sebelum barang - barang itu menghantam sosok Wally, tiba - tiba saja barang - barang itu jatuh ke lantai.</p><p> </p><p>"<em>W-wait</em>? Kupikir kau marah dan mau menghantamku?"</p><p> </p><p>Si rambut merah kembali mengadah untuk bicara kepada Kyle dan Kyle tertawa menanggapi ucapan tersebut. Apa untungnya membuat sang rambut merah terluka? Lebih baik dia membuat sosok itu segera merapikan kediamannya ini yang sudah bertahun - tahun tidak dirapikan!</p><p> </p><p>"Aku memang marah, West. Tetapi, menghantammu tak akan menguntungkanku dan dengan begini kau harus segara merapikan kamarku atau harus kusebut kamar kita?"</p><p> </p><p>Kata kita terdengar ditekankan oleh sang hantu dan Wally menatap kamarnya yang kini benar - benar berantakan dengan perabotnya yang berserakan dimana - mana. Sang rambut merah kini mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Uh, satu pelajaran yang ia dapatkan mengenai hantu kamarnya kali ini, jangan pernah membuatnya marah atau dia akan menghukummu dengan caranya sendiri. </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Tak terasa sudah sebulan sejak Wally tinggal di sini, dan Kyle kini sudah mulai terbiasa dengan eksitensi manusia yang telah menjadi '<em>roommate</em>'nya tersebut. <em>Well</em>, mereka memang kadang bertengkar karena beberapa kejahilanan sang hantu ataupun karena sang manusia melakukan hal yang dianggap Kyle tidak mengenakkan hatinya. Namun, mereka sudah sama - sama tak merasa asing dengan eksistensi satu sama lain. Meski begitu, mereka tak pernah mengenal satu sama lain secara lebih dalam lagi sampai pada suatu malam.</p><p> </p><p>"Kyle?"</p><p> </p><p>Mendengar namanya dipanggil sang hantu segera melayang ke arah sang sumber suara. Lalu, sosoknya menatap sosok yang telah memanggilnya tersebut. Apa gerangan yang membuat sosok Wally memanggilnya di kala tengah malam begini?</p><p> </p><p>"Apa yang kau perlukan, West?" </p><p> </p><p>Wally tidak bisa memungkiri ada beberapa rasa penasaran yang tengah menghantuinya selama ia tinggal bersama sang hantu. Bagaimanapun, pengetahuan yang ia miliki mengenai '<em>roommate'nya</em> ini hanya sebatas nama dan cara sosok tersebut tewas di masa lampau. Wally ingin mengetahui sosok ini lebih dalam, lagipula dulu ia sendiri yang pernah berkata bahwa ia akan menjadikan sang hantu temannya. </p><p> </p><p>"Uh, uh, bolehkan aku bertanya sesuatu?"</p><p> </p><p>Sebuah nada <em>nervous</em> tertangkap jelas oleh Kyle, pertanyaan macam apa memang yang bisa membuat Wally merasa nervous seperti sekarang? Toh, Kyle merasa bahwa Wally sama sekali tidak pernah terlihat <em>nervous</em> sebelumnya.</p><p> </p><p>"<em>Go on</em>."</p><p>Sebuah helaan nafas diajukan sebelum sang rambut merah kembali angkat bicara, semoga pertanyaannya kali ini tak akan menyinggung perasaan sang hantu. Wally menatap Kyle dengan dalam sebelum akhirnya melantunkan pertanyaan yang ingin diberikannya.</p><p> </p><p>"So, kau punya kisah masa lalu? Uh, sebelum kau menjadi hantu? Well, aku harap pertanyaan ini tak akan membuatmu murka."</p><p> </p><p>Ekspresi terkejut muncul di wajah sang hantu, ini merupakan pertama kalinya seseorang menanyakan tentang masa lalunya. Rasa hangat yang sempat mejalari perasaannya ketika pertama kali bertemu dengan Wally kembali muncul di benaknya. Apakah rasa ini muncul karena sang manusia begitu memperhatikannya? </p><p> </p><p>"Kyle? Kau tak mau menjawabku, eh?"</p><p> </p><p>Lamunan sang mantan pelukis dipecahkan ketika Wally kembali angkat bicara. Lalu, sang hantu menggeleng sebagai isyarat bahwa asumsi yang disebutkan sang rambut merah merupakan kekeliruan. Ia kemudian menutup matanya dan membayangkan masa - masa dimana ia masih menjadi seorang manusia. Ah, betapa rindunya ia akan masa - masa itu.</p><p> </p><p>"Aku seorang pelukis."</p><p> </p><p>Sang hantu mengangkat kedua tangannya dan menatapnya dalam - dalam seusai mengungkapkan fakta tersebut. Dia menyadari bahwa dirinya merindukan melihat tangannya berdansa dengan seperangkat alat lukis guna menghasilkan lukisan yang maha indah. Sayangnya, kematiannya telah membuatnya tak pernah lagi melukis karena selain ia tak mampu menyentuh objek nyata dengan tangannya sendiri, alasan kematiannyapun telah menjadi sebuah ironi baginya.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh! Itu menjelaskan semua alat yang terletak di dalam laci meja, eh? Alat yang tak boleh aku singkirkan itu?"</p><p> </p><p>Wally mengingat betul kejadian yang dialaminya setelah dua minggu tinggal di sini, dimana ia menemukan seperangkat alat lukis di dalam laci meja. Sebuah kerutan terukir di dahinya, untuk apa alat - alat ini? Ia merasa alat ini tak akan berguna baginya, oleh sebab itu ia berniat untuk membuangnya. Namun, sebelum ia berhasil menyentuh alat itu sebuah pensil berhasil mendarat di dahinya dan saat itu juga ia mengetahui bahwa Kyle tak ingin ia membuang alat - alat tersebut.</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, meski aku tak bisa menggunakan mereka lagi."</p><p> </p><p>Nada sedih tertangkap oleh indera pendengaran sang rambut merah. Apa gerangan yang menghalangi sang hantu untuk menggunakan alat - alat tersebut? Wally mencoba berpikir dan pikirannya tercerahkan begitu saja ketika ia mengingat alasan kematian dari sang rambut hitam.</p><p> </p><p>"Kau trauma?"</p><p> </p><p>"<em>Well</em>, <em>kinda</em>. Ada alasan lain juga."</p><p> </p><p>"<em>Tell me</em>."</p><p> </p><p>"Aku hantu dan aku sudah tak bisa bersentuhan dengan objek nyata lagi."</p><p> </p><p>"Kau bisa membuat objek - objek itu bergerak dengan sendiri sesuai dengan kemampuanmu, kan?"</p><p> </p><p>"Rasanya akan berbeda, West!"</p><p> </p><p>"Oh! Bagaimana kalau kau merasukiku?"</p><p> </p><p>Tawaran yang diajukan oleh Wally membuat mata Kyle terbelak. Lagi - lagi manusia yang satu ini berhasil mengejutkannya. Tawaran yang diajukan memang menarik, tetapi Kyle masih tahu batas dan dia tak akan merasuki '<em>roommate</em>'nya ini.</p><p> </p><p>"<em>Thanks</em>, Walls tapi aku tidak akan melakukannya."</p><p> </p><p>Kini Wally menatap sosok itu dengan tidak percaya, untuk pertama kalinya sang hantu tidak memanggilnya menggunakan 'West'. Apakah ini merupaka sebuah improvisasi yang bagus? Wally menggeleng karena ia tahu sekarang bukan waktunya untuk memikirkan itu. Bagaimanapun, sekarang ia hanya ingin sang hantu dapat kembali melukis.</p><p> </p><p>"Kyle, <em>y'know</em> aku sama sekali tidak akan keberatan dengan hal ini."</p><p> </p><p>"Kau terlalu berani, Walls dan itu dapat menjadi hal yang buruk bagimu."</p><p> </p><p>"Dan kau terlalu mengkhawatirkanku, Kyle."</p><p> </p><p>Pernyataan itu berhasil membuat sang hantu tertegun. Benarkah dia terlalu mengkhawatirkan Wally? Well, kalaupun jawaban untuk pertanyaan tersebut adalah benar ia jelas memiliki alasan untuk terlalu mengkhawatirkan sang rambut merah. Wally merupakan manusia pertama yang mau berinteraksi dengannya, dan lagi Wally merupakan satu - satunya yang bersedia menjadi '<em>roommate'</em>nya, dan terlebih lagi Wally merupakan sosok yang berhasil membuat kehangatan melingkupi hatinya -meski ia masih tidak yakin bahwa seorang hantu memiliki hati-.</p><p> </p><p>"Walls... Aku punya alasanku untuk mengkhawatirmu."</p><p> </p><p>"Aku juga memiliki alasanku untuk menjadi terlalu berani. <em>C'mon</em>, Kyle."</p><p><br/>
Perkataan Wally yang cenderung bersifat memaksa membuat Kyle memikirkan cara apa gerangan yang dapat dilakukannya untuk membuat Wally menghentikan semua inisiasinya ini. <em>W-wait</em>! Dia mengingat bahwa ia bisa merasuki Wally tanpa sepenuhnya merasukinya! Kyle tersenyum ketika ia menemukan jawaban tersebut, setelahnya dia melayang ke arah Wally dan Wally sepertinya tengah bersiap untuk merasakan sensasi dari dirasuki sang hantu. Sayangnya, ketika berada persis di depan sang rambut merah, Kyle menatapnya dalam - dalam dan berucap.</p><p> </p><p>"Duduklah."</p><p> </p><p>Pernyataan tersebut membuat Wally meyengrit tetapi sang hantu memberikan isyarat bahwa sang manusia harus percaya padanya. Setelahnya, Wally duduk di depan meja -yang nampaknya merupakan meja kerja Kyle ketika masa hidupnya-. Kemudian, sebuah sensasi dingin menerpa tangannya dan dia dapat melihat dengan jelas tangan Kyle kini berada di atas tangannya.</p><p> </p><p>"Kyle?"</p><p> </p><p>Wally menghadap ke belakang dan mendapti Kyle yang tengah tersenyum. Kyle tak merasukinya? Lalu apa gerangan yang akan dilakukan sang hantu tersebut padanya?</p><p> </p><p>"Shh, kau memaksaku dan aku tak bisa, lebih tepatnya tak mau merasukimu."</p><p><br/>
Kini, tangan Wally bergerak di luar kemauannya dan saat itu juga sang manusia mulau paham dengan apa yang dimaksud dengan sang hantu. Tangan sang rambut merah yang tak pernah digunakan menari di atas kertas bersama dengan alat lukis, kini tengah menari dengan lincah di atas kertas guna merangkau sebuah goresan yang maha indah. Ya, Kyle tengah merasuki Wally tetapi hanya sebatas tangannya saja. Sebuah senyum berkembang di wajah sang manusia.</p><p> </p><p>Tarian tangannya berhenti ketika lukisan yang ingin diciptakan oleh sang hantu telah tergores sempurna, setelahnya rasa dingin yang sempat menjalari tangannya hilang begitu saja dan ia nampak tercengang menatap lukisan di depan matanya. Lukisan tersebut berwujud dirinya dan Kyle tengah terduduk di bawah langit malam dan menatap bintang - bintang yang berserakan di atas sana.</p><p> </p><p>"Woah, kau benar - benar berbakat akan hal ini!"</p><p> </p><p>"<em>Thanks</em>?"</p><p> </p><p>Kembali Wally membuat catatan untuk dirinya di malam itu, bahwa ia harus lebih sering mengajak sang hantu mengobrol guna mengetahui satu sama lain.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Tengah malam telah tiba dan Wally belum juga kembali, hal ini jelas membuat Kyle mengkhawatirkan sang manusia. Bagaimanapun, biasanya Wally tidak pernah pulang selarut ini. Sang hantu menatap jendela di kamarnya dan mendapati pemandangan bahwa hujan tengah turun dengan lebat serta tanpa ampun. Mungkinkah Wally tengah terjebak di luar sana karena hujan yang amat dahsyat ini? Pertanyaan itu disambut dengan jawaban yang berupa sebuah bersin.</p><p>"Walls, kau baik - baik saja?"</p><p>"B-ba! -uhuk- baik saja!"</p><p>Pernyataan tersebut diakhiri dengan sebuah bersin pula. <em>Well</em>, sepertinya dugaan Kyle benar bahwa Wally sempat terjebak hujan hingga menjadi seperti ini. Sang rambut hitam langsung melayang ke hadapan Wally dan menghela nafasnya. </p><p> </p><p>"Kau harus segera beristirahat, Walls."</p><p> </p><p>"T-tapi! -uhuk- Aku masih punya -uhuk- perkerjaan yang -uhuk- harus diselesaikan!"</p><p> </p><p>Kembali kalimat tersebut diakhiri dengan bersin dan Kyle merasa bahwa kalau mereka berdebat sekarang tak akan ada gunanya. Oleh sebab itu, dia memutuskan untuk merasuki Wally untuk membuat sang manusia segera bergegas ke tempat tidurnya. Sang hantu segera terbang tepat di depan muks sang rambut merah dan sebuah permintaan maaf diajukannya terlebih dahulu sebelum mengambil kuasa atas tubuh sang manusia.</p><p> </p><p>"<em>Sorry</em>, Walls tapi kali ini aku akan merasukimu."</p><p>Seketika itu juga Kyle membuat dirinya merasuki tubuh Wally dan langsung berjalan ke arah tempat tidur. Setelahnya, ia segera membiarkan tubuh Wally berada dalam posisi berbaring dan saat itu juga ia keluar meninggalkan tubuh Wally.</p><p> </p><p>"Kyle..."</p><p><br/>
"Kalau kau berani tidak berisitirahat, kau akan merasakan amarahku!"</p><p> </p><p>"<em>Nope</em>, aku tak mau. <em>Anyway</em>, <em>thanks</em>."</p><p>Sebuah senyum berkembang di wajah Wally sebelum ia akhirnya memejamkan matanya. Pada saat Wally memejamkan matanya Kyle merasa lega karena ia telah berhasil membuat '<em>roommate'</em>nya beristirahat.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Sudah eenambulan berlalu sejak kepindahannya ke tempat ini, dan Wally sudah mendapatkan berbagai informasi mengenai Kyle. Dia juga telah menjadikan Kyle sebagai tempatnya bercerita  hal - hal yang dialaminya setiap hari. Namun, ada satu hal yang kini tengah membuat sang manusia kebingungan dan hal tersebut tidaklah dapat ia ceritakan kepada Kyle karena hal ini ada sangkut pautnya dengan sang hantu sendiri.</p><p> </p><p>"Kyle, kau ingat temanku yang pernah ke sini bersamaku?"</p><p> </p><p>Sebuah anggukan diberikan oleh sang hantu, dia jelas mengingat teman Wally yang waktu itu memperingatkan sang rambut merah akan eksistensinya. Ada apa gerangan dengan teman Wally yang satu itu? <em>W-wait</em>! Tidak mungkin teman Wally yang satu itu akan menginap kan? Sosok Kyle Rayner mungkin menerima Wally sebagai roommate-nya tetapi bukan berarti ia akan mengijinkan sembarangan orang menginap di kediamannya.</p><p> </p><p>"Kalau kau bilang dia akan menginap di sini aku tak akan mengijinkan."</p><p> </p><p>Sebuah tawa terlepas dari sosok Wally, Kyle mungkin sudah berhasil akrab dengan dirinya tetapi sosok Kyle Rayner tetap merupakan sosok hantu yang tak mau diusik oleh siapapun. </p><p> </p><p>"Kau mengatakan itu seolah aku tidak mengenalmu, sangat mengecewakan."</p><p> </p><p>Sebuah senyum terukir di wajah sang hantu dan kembali rasa perasaan hangat kembali membuncah di hatinya -meski lagi - lagi Kyle meragukan bahwa ia masih mempunyai hati-. Wally benar - benar memerlakukannya seperti seorang teman, dan hal tersebut cukup membuatnya senang. Bagaimanapun ia merasa rindu akan afeksi dari sosok lain. Kehidupannya sebagai seorang hantu selalu terasa monoton dan semua itu berubah seiring dengan kemunculan dari sang rambut merah. Mungkinkah.... mungkinkah ini sebuah rasa yang dinamakan sebagai cinta yang pernah dialaminya sebagai manusia dahulu kala? Sebuah gelengan diberikan oleh Kyle kepada dirinya sendiri, pemikiran tadi terlalu <em>absurd</em> dan <em>random</em>. Lagipula, bagaimana mungkin sosok hantu dan manusia dapat bersatu? Ah, Kyle kembali teringat kepada topik mengenai Wally dan temannya. Kalau teman Wally tersebut tidak akan menginap di kediaman mereka, lalu kenapa Wally tiba - tiba menanyakan temannya itu pada Kyle?</p><p> </p><p>"<em>So</em>.... apa yang mau kau katakan tentang temanmu?"</p><p> </p><p>"Aku akan menemuinya nanti, jadi jangan khawatirkan aku apabila aku pulang terlambat."</p><p> </p><p>Sebuah anggukan diberikan oleh sang hantu. Oh, sepertinya setelah sekian lama ia tak pernah sendirian selama enam bulan keberadaan Wally ia akan kembali merasakan kesendirian lagi malam ini.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>"Dick!"<br/>
Sang rambut merah berlari ke arah temannya yang sudah terduduk dengan santai di dalam kafe dengan meminum secangkir kopi. Setelahnya, ia segera memposisikan diri untuk duduk.</p><p> </p><p>"<em>So</em>, cerita apa yang mau kau bawa hari ini? Sampai - sampai kau menghubungiku? Apa hantu di kediaman barumu sudah meresahkanmu?"</p><p> </p><p>Mata biru milik seorang Dick Grayson menatap sosok Wally dengan tatapan agaknya khawatir, mengingat bagaimana rumor - rumor tidak enak yang dia dengar mengenai hantu di kediaman baru Wally. Tentunya, sebagai seorang sahabat yang baik dia tak mau melihat temannya menderita. </p><p> </p><p>"<em>Well</em>, meresahkan agaknya benar tetapi bukan seperti yang kau pikirkan."</p><p><br/>
.<br/>
Sebuah tatapan kebingungan diarahkan kepada sosok Wally, yang kemudian dibalas dengan helaan nafas panjang dari sang rambut merah. Uh, sepertinya Wally mulai berpikir ulang untuk menceritakan problemanya yang kelihatan agak absurd ini. Kyle memang mulai meresahkannya tapi tidak dalam artian negatif, karena sang hantu tengah meresahkan Wally lantaran sang rambut merah mulai menaruh perasaan kepada sang hantu. Perkara yang <em>absurd</em>, bukan? Mengingat alam keduanya saja berbeda, bagaimana mungkin mereka bisa bersatu? Namun, kalau dia tidak mengungkapkan keresahannya itu apa gunanya dia meminta sosok Dick Grayson untuk datang ke sini? Sebelum sebuah pertanyaan terlontar dari sang rambut hitam, Wally memutuskan untuk mengungkapkan kegelisahannya.</p><p> </p><p>"<em>This is weird</em>, tapi apakah mungkin manusia jatuh cinta dengan hantu?"</p><p> </p><p>"<em>W-WHAT</em>?"</p><p> </p><p>Tatapan <em>shock</em> diberikan oleh sosok Dick Grayson, kemudian ia memerhatikan sahabatnya dengan seksama dari ujung atas hingga ujung bawah. Dia sama sekali tidak menyangka bahwa keresahan yang menimpa temannya ini ternyata terlampau rumit. Bagaimanapun, akal sehat milik sang rambut hitam masih gagal memproses semua ini. Jatuh cinta merupakan perkara yang rumit, apalagi jatuh cinta dengan seorang hantu.</p><p> </p><p>"<em>Well</em>, mengejutkan aku tahu, tapi aku tak bisa menyingkirkan pikiranku darinya. Dia sangat mempedulikanku, Dick. Aku tak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan."</p><p><br/>
<br/>
Adegan selanjutnya adalah sosok Wally mengacak rambutnya frustasi, jatuh cinta merupakan pengalaman yang sering dialaminya. Namun, untuk jatuh cinta dengan sesuatu yang berbeda alam dengannya ini adalah yang pertama baginya. Sebuah helaan nafas diberikan oleh Dick Grayson sebelum akhirnya dia tersenyum.</p><p> </p><p>"<em>Trust your heart</em>. Kau tahu apa yang harus kau lakukan." </p><p> </p><p>Sebuah tepukan di pundak diberikannya kepada sosok Wally yang masih terlihat sedang berusaha berpikir.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p><br/>
Setelah enam bulan tinggal bersama dengan Wally dan ini malam pertamanya ditinggalkan oleh sang manusia, sosok Kyle merasakan sebuah rasa yang dinamakan kesepian. Dia sama sekali tak pernah merasakan rasa semacam ini setelah kematiannya dan setelah ia menjadu penghuni bekas huniannya sendiri ini. Namun, kedatangan Wally benar - benar telah mengubah segalanya. Memorinya berputar ke semua malam dimana Wally akan menceritakan segala hal yang dialaminya pada hari - harinya dan kemudian terkadang dilanjutkan dengan Kyle menceritakan kisahnya semasa masih hidup. Sebuah pikiran mengenai hati dan perasaan kembali terlintas di benak sang hantu. Benarkah ia masih dapat merasa selayaknya manusia yang masih bernafas?</p><p> </p><p>Bagaimanapun, ia dilanda kebingungan karena Wally. Wally adalah manusia pertama yang mau menerimanya dan well, ia selalu mengkhawatirkan keadaan Wally. Sang hantu merasa bahwa ia ingin selalu melindungi sang manusia, mungkinkah sebuah ingatan traumatis di masa lalu membuatnya sangat ingin melindungi sosok Wally? Kyle masih berusaha mencari jawaban hingga detik ini. Kalau benar ia masih dapat merasa bak manusia yang hidup, benarkah ia tengah jatuh cinta kepada sang manusia?</p><p> </p><p>Kyke berusaha mengingat keras apa rasanya jatuh cinta pada saat masih menjadi manusia. Sang hantu memejamkan masanya guna memutar ingatannya ke masa lalu yang sudah terlampau jauh baginya. Dia mengingat apa saja yang ia rasakan pada masa masa bersama kekasihnya semasa hidup dan ketika ia mendapatkan jawaban sosok Kyle menyadari bahwa perasaan yang ia miliki untuk mereka adalah perasaan yang sama seperti Wally. Oh, dia benar - benar telah jatuh ke dalam perkara yang rumit. Jatuh cinta sudah rumit, apalagi dengan sosok yang berbeda alam.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p><br/>
"Kyle? Aku datang!"</p><p> </p><p>Lamunan tentang perasaan sang hantu seketika buyar begitu saja, ketika sosok yang menjadi objek dalam lamunannya menunjukkan eksistentinya. Kyle tersenyum dan menggeleng. Mungkin, dia benar - benar merindukan kehadiran sosok seorang yang memerhatikannya, huh? Oleh sebab itu dia jatuh cinta pada manusia yang satu ini.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, jadi bagaimana pertemuan dengan temanmu tadi?"</p><p> </p><p>"Dia bilang aku harus mempercayai hatiku."</p><p> </p><p><em>W-wait</em>? Kalimat seperti itu biasanya merupakan saran untuk orang yang tengah jatuh cinta. <em>So</em>, apakah Wally sedang jatuh cinta? Lalu mengapa ia sama sekali tak menceritakan hal itu pada Kyle? Sebuah kesedihan secara tiba - tiba menerpa sang hantu -Terkutuklah semesta, baru saja ia menerima dan menyadari bahwa dirinya mempunyai perasaan, lalu kenapa sekarang hal macam ini harus terjadi-. </p><p> </p><p><br/>
"Kau sedang jatuh cinta?"</p><p> </p><p>Sebuah pertanyaan terang - terangan diajukan oleh sang hantu yang membuat Wally tersenyum. Oh, oh, haruskah ia jujur di sini? Kalaupun Kyle tidak menerima perasaannya itu tidak akan menjadi masalah karena lagipula pada akhirnya mereka tak akan bisa bersatu karena alam yang berbeda kan?</p><p> </p><p>"<em>Kinda</em>."</p><p> </p><p>"<em>Tell me</em>, siapa yang beruntung untuk mendapatkan cintamu?"</p><p> </p><p>"Kau."</p><p> </p><p>Sang hantu masih berusaha memproses apa yang tengah terjadi.<em> W-wait</em>, apakah sosok Wally barusan saja mengungkapkan perasaannya? Apakah sosok Wally benar - benar jatuh cinta padanya? Oh, great perasaan mereka saling berbalas tapi alam yang berbeda akan mencegah mereka untuk bersatu sepenuhnya.</p><p> </p><p>"<em>Same here</em>, Walls. <em>Same</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Rasa <em>shock</em> kemudian menimpa sang manusia. <em>The hell</em>, bagaimana mungkin perasaannya berbalas begitu saja? Terkutuklah semesta yang tengah membiarkan dua insan berbeda dimensi ini jatuh hati. Apakah semesta memang sekejam itu? Dia ingin menyentuh Kyle, sayangnya ia tak dapat karena Kyle bukanlah manusia yang bernyawa seperti dirinya. Kenapa kenyataan terkadang begitu menyakitkan?</p><p> </p><p>"<em>Well</em>, sekarang apa yang harus kita lakukan?"</p><p> </p><p>Sebuah gelengan diberikan oleh sang hantu karena ia sama tak pahamnya dengan sang manusia. Terkadang semesta memang bekerja di luar nalar, huh? Belum usai kebingungan yang menerpa kedua sejolu berbeda alam tersebut secara tiba - tiba sebuah cahaya terang berwarna kebiruan dan kehijauan datang menghampiri mereka dan tentu hal tersebut membuat keduanya kebingungan.</p><p> </p><p>Kedua cahaya tersebut kemudian berubah menjadi burung raksasa berwarna biru dan paus raksasa berwarna hijau.</p><p> </p><p><br/>
"Aku Adara dan dia Ion."</p><p> </p><p><br/>
Sang burung biru raksasa berucap dan entah kenapa bulu kuduk Wally berdiri -mungkin jika Kyle masih hidup dia akan mengalami hal yang sama-. Sebuah anggukan kemudian diberikan oleh sosok hantu dan manusia tersebut.</p><p> </p><p>"Kami adalah entitas yang tengah mencari '<em>host</em>', apakah kalian bersedia?</p><p> </p><p>Oh, oh, oh, belum usai perkara rasa cinta mereka yang di luar nalar, kini muncul kehadiran dua orang entitas yang begitu misterius dan mengejutkan. Kyle melirik Wally dengan maksud menanyakan apakah mereka harus menerima tawaran ini, dan Wally memutuskan untuk mengangguk karena entah mengapa ada suatu hal yang mendorongnya secara kuat untuk menerima tawaran dari kedua entitas tersebut.</p><p> </p><p><br/>
"Terimakasih."</p><p> </p><p>Keduanya berucap, sebelum akhirnya kembali berubah menjadi cahaya kebiruan dan cahaya kehijauan. Setelahnya, sang cahaya kebiruan melesat masuk ke tubuh Wally dan sang cahaya kehijauan melesat ke tubuh Kyle. Saat cahaya kehijauan tersebut melesat ke tubuh sang hantu, kesilauan yang begitu terang mengitari tubuh sang hantu. Ketika, kesilauan itu lenyap alangkah terkejutnya sang manusia mendapatkan sang hantu telah berubah menjadi manusia.</p><p> </p><p>"KYLE!"</p><p> </p><p>Wally berlari ke arah wadah dari entitas bernama Ion tersebut dan memeluknya. Ya, dia berhasil menyentuh sosok itu. Sebuah senyum terukir di wajah Kyle Rayner dan sebuah pelukan balasan diberikan kepada sosok Wally.</p><p> </p><p><br/>
"<em>Thank you</em>, Walls. <em>I love you</em>."</p><p> </p><p>Terkadang semesta memang berkerja di jalan yang tak pernah diduga, bukan?</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I tried to make the ending ain't weird but its still feeling weird lmao. I don't know mayhaps bc I haven't write in a long time. Anyway kudos and comments are appreciated!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>